


Pogoń

by ladylannister95 (Cirilla9)



Series: Tymczasem na Litwie [1]
Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Family Drama, Forest Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Hunters & Hunting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, przepraszam wszystkich Litwinów jak i postacie historyczne wykorzystane (dosłownie) w tej historii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: O tym, że sługa kilku książąt i jednej butnej księżniczki w życiu najłatwiej nie ma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem, że temu serialowi wiele można zarzucić, ale pomysły fabularne akurat są całkiem ciekawe, a ta jedna myśl się mnie uczepiła po wizycie Litwinów w Krakowie i musiałam napisać fanfika o tym, jak ja tam widzę pewne wątki miłosne. (Choć może miłość to nie jest najlepsze określenie)

Strumień płynął wartko płytkim korytem, szmer wody niemal zagłuszał wszelkie inne dźwięki, ale i tak odwróciła się, gdy nadepnął na gałązkę. W pierwszym odruchu zasłoniła nagie ciało, jednak zaraz potem dostrzegła go w zaroślach, opuściła ręce i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

Wyszedł na porośnięty trawą i wodnymi roślinami brzeg. Już miał wejść w nurt, kiedy powstrzymał go jej głos.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Myślałem, że… - czuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem wstydu, zły na siebie za to jak i samo przypuszczenie.

Aldona roześmiała się. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie z niego żartowali, ale na nią nie potrafił się gniewać. Kto by potrafił patrząc w te wesołe oczy i szczery uśmiech?

\- Ściągnij ubrania, - zawołała. – Chyba nie chcesz ich zmoczyć. Musiałbyś czekać godziny, nim wyschną.

Teraz odwzajemnił uśmiech, sięgając do rzemyka wiążącego tunikę. Nie odwróciła się, gdy ściągał kolejne ubrania, a w jej oczach płonęło pożądanie niemal równe jego.

Woda była zimna, ale sięgała tylko do kolan; kamienie z dna wygładzone przez strugę nie raniły bosych stóp.

Chciał ją objąć, ale wykręciła się z jego ramion, schyliła i ochlapała wodą. Stłumił okrzyk oburzenia i nie pozostał jej dłużny, chlustając potężną ilością wody wprost w jej brzuch. Aldona nie tłumiła pisku, jej głos poniósł się po polance i wśród drzew.

\- Ciszej, - syknął jej do ucha, kiedy w końcu udało mu się ją złapać. – Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy.

\- Chyba węże. Nie ma tu nikogo prócz nas. Moi bracia są daleko, z resztą i tak by nas nie dogonili ani nie wytropili.

Chciał protestować dalej, powiedzieć jakie to niebezpieczne, uświadomić, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś ich nakrył. Tylko, że ona dobrze to wszystko wiedziała, a nie powstrzymało jej to przed przylgnięciem ustami do jego warg w pocałunku.

Zawsze wiedziała jak z nim wygrać. W rozmowie, polowaniu czy wyścigach. Kończyła wszelkie kłótnie ostrymi słowami albo uderzeniem albo tak jak teraz, jak lubił najbardziej, słodko wplatając się w jego ramiona. Nieważne, co wybierała, zawsze koniec końców było tak, jak ona chciała. Jego imię mogło znaczyć ‘stawiający na swoim’, ale przy niej był zupełnie bezsilny.

Tak jak teraz, kiedy poczuł jej zimne, mokre palce wokół swojej męskości. Poddał się jej, a ona bez trudu zaciągnęła go na brzeg, gdzie rosło trochę mchu i pchnęła na skarpę, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dźwięki rogu niosły się daleko przez las, ogary spuszczone ze smyczy ujadały żarliwie, spłoszona zwierzyna leśna umykała przed orszakiem łowów, a wojowie na koniach cwałowali za nią. Włosy Aldony, jak zawsze niezwiązane, rozwiewały się za nią w dzikiej burzy loków i Arunas nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Zwierzyna była dziś zupełnie bezpieczna przed tym jednym myśliwym, bo oczy miał tylko dla swojej pani.

Wieczorem, jeśli stanie pod jej oknem usłyszy jak klnie na służki próbujące bez skutku rozczesać płowe sploty.

Nie powinien był pozwalać sobie na takie rozproszenie uwagi. Wkrótce rączy koń Aldony umknął z nią w gęstwinę, a on nie wiedział nawet, za którym jeleniem goniła. Pochylił się w siodle, szukając tropów przerażonego zwierzęcia i ponaglił konia do szybszego kroku.

Niestety to nie ją znalazł wśród drzew. Wypadł prosto na jednego z książąt, schylającego się właśnie po strzałę leżącą wśród poszycia – wyraźny dowód, że chybił celu. Aldona by nie spudłowała.

Młody kniaź odwrócił się i Arunas zobaczył pałające żądzą krwi i gniewem oczy Kiejstuta. Rozsądnie nie komentując porażki swojego pana, Litwin zmusił konia do dyskretnego wycofania się, jednak w pół manewru zatrzymał go rozkazujący głos.

\- Arunas!

Niechętnie ściągnął wodze i zeskoczył na ziemię.

\- Tak, panie?

\- Co z tobą, że wszelka zdobycz ci umyka?

\- Polowanie się nie skończyło, - odparł, nie nadmieniając, że nie tylko on jeden niczego do tej pory nie ustrzelił. – Trafi się jeszcze pewnikiem okazja…

Z lekkim niepokojem obserwował jak Kiejstut schowawszy strzałę do kołczanu i przerzuciwszy łuk przez łęk siodła zbliża się do niego krokiem, jakby podchodził upatrzoną ofiarę. Spokojnie, ale pewnie i wyrachowanie. Arunas miał niepohamowaną ochotę wskoczyć na koń i odjechać czym prędzej, ale poczucie obowiązku stłamsiło ten instynkt. Kiejstut był przecież jego wodzem.

Inne zachowania z lasu dały jednak o sobie znać. Arunas spuścił wzrok, żeby nie prowokować drugiego mężczyzny. Nie chciał, żeby harde spojrzenie odczytane zostało jako wyzwanie.

\- To ja może pojadę za innym tropem, jakąś łanią, skoro tego jelenia sobie wasza książęca mość upatrzył. Nie chciałbym odbierać trofeum, to poroże-

Urwał, kiedy Kiejstut, stojąc tuż przy nim, tak blisko, że czuć było ciepło jego rozgrzanego gonitwą ciała, ujął w palce kosmyk włosów Arunasa.

\- Taki jesteś pewny, że to ty byś go położył? Masz się za lepszego od swojego księcia?

Arunas wiedział, że Aldona była jedynym dzieckiem Giedymina, które mogło pokonać go w strzelaniu z łuku. Nie powiedział tego na głos. Z panami czasem można było żartować, przeważnie jednak lepiej było trzymać język za zębami. To była jedna z takich chwil, jak wyraźnie wskazywała groźna nuta w głosie litewskiego władyki.

Palce bawiące się jego włosami wplotły się głębiej, przesunęły po policzku i szczęce, aż nacisk na podbródek zmusił go do uniesienia głowy. Z tej odległości mógł dostrzec rodzinne podobieństwo między Kiejstutem a Aldoną. W oczach tego samego koloru błyszczała ta sama nieugiętość, tyle że nie łagodzona przez owalne kobiece rysy. Co prawda u Aldony sugerowana jej urodą delikatność była głównie złudzeniem i nie to, żeby Kiejstut nie był przystojny, ale Arunas zdecydowanie wolał kontrast wyglądu i charakteru Aldony niż wyraźnie rozeźlonego Kiejstuta tuż przed sobą.

\- Odpowiedz mi, - syknął książę.

\- Ja… chodziło mi o to, że jeśli we dwóch się goni jedną ofiarę, ta łatwo może się wymknąć z sideł. Dlatego nie chciałbym wchodzić w drogę. Głupio byłoby wracać z polowania bez satysfakcji godnej zdobyczy…

Tym razem Arunas przestał mówić przez palce niepokojąco oplatające jego szyję. Teraz zaciskały się wokół jego gardła. Uścisk był pewny, choć nie na tyle mocny, żeby odciąć powietrze. Jednak i tak gest ten wydawał się co najmniej groźbą.

\- O tak, - mruknął Kiejstut. – Wstyd wracać z polowania nieusatysfakcjonowanym, masz rację.

Arunas otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć. Czuł, że Kiejstut omija główny sens jego wypowiedzi, klucząc wśród słów i wybierając te, które mu pasują. Nie podobał mu się zupełnie kierunek tej rozmowy. Palce zacisnęły się mocniej w bezgłośnym ostrzeżeniu i Arunas zmilczał wszelkie protesty.

\- W końcu po to człowiek wybiera się do lasu, żeby zaspokoić swoje bardziej zwierzęce żądze, czyż nie? Polowanie, pogoń za ofiarą, uczucie spełnienia, kiedy się ją dopadło i pokonało.

Arunas zmarszczył brwi. Miał wrażenie, że Kiejstut nie do końca mówił o samym tylko polowaniu.

\- Panie, - wykrztusił przez ściskane gardło. – Stoimy i rozmawiamy, a tymczasem zwierzyna ucieknie. Jedźmy w pogoń.

\- Po co gonić, kiedy już jednego złapałem?

Kiejstut uśmiechnął się tym samym figlarnym uśmiechem, którym tak często obdarzała do Aldona, szeptając potem na ucho miejsce schadzki.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Zaraz zrozumiesz.

Oczy Arunasa rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy Kiejstut nachylił się jeszcze bliżej i złożył na jego ustach gorący pocałunek. Nie śmiał się wyrwać czy choćby odsunąć, ale nie odwzajemnił też pieszczoty.

Po chwili Kiejstut wyprostował się i przyjrzał mu uważnie z bliska.

\- Gładkiś jak dziewka.

Teraz druga ręka pogładziła jego policzki. Arunas miał serdecznie dość, choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że to dopiero początek.

\- Z takim licem pewno nie masz problemów ze znalezieniem chętnych niewiast. A jednak, - ręka odgarnęła mu pasmo włosów za ucho. Druga wciąż spoczywała na gardle, jakby trzymając go, by nie uciekł. To było zbędne. Obaj wiedzieli, że Arunas musiał słuchać rozkazów Kiejstuta, a mimo to książę nie zwolnił uścisku. – A jednak nigdy z żadną cię nie widziałem. Czemuż to?

Stanowczo złym pomysłem byłoby wyjawienie teraz księciu, że jedyna kobieta, która go interesowała to księżniczka Aldona. Arunas milczał więc, świadom do jak przykrych dla niego samego w skutkach domysłów może to doprowadzić Kiejstuta.

Książę uśmiechnął się.

\- Może to być, że nie lubisz dziewek? Słyszałem o takich.

Jego uśmiech przypominał teraz bardzo triumfalną minę jego siostry, gdy dowiedziała się jakiegoś drobnego sekretu Arunasa i nie zamierzała szybko dać mu spokoju w tej kwestii. Różnica polegała na tym, że Aldonie Arunas z chęcią w takich sytuacjach pobłażał, bo wszelkiego rodzaju potyczki z nią były porywające. Miał przeczucie, że z Kiejstutem nie będzie się tak dobrze bawił.

\- Klęknij, - powiedział książę cicho.

Arunas nie zaprotestował głośno, ale coś w jego minie musiało zdradzić jego awersję, gdyż oczy Kiejstuta błysnęły groźnie.

\- Na kolana przed swoim księciem.

Wykonał rozkaz z lekkim ociąganiem.

_To nie może być aż tak złe,_ przekonywał sam siebie, patrząc, jak jego pan rozchyla poły tuniki i rozwiązuje sznurowanie w okolicach krocza. Zerknął wyżej. _Ma jej oczy. Włosy są ciemniejsze, ale gdyby zapuścił je nieco bardziej, kręciłyby się zupełnie jak jej._

 

* * *

 

 

Po polowaniu w zamku Giedymina odbyła się wystawna uczta. Kłody drewna płonęły w kominkach, zapach dziczyzny roznosił się apetycznie w całej wielkiej sali, miody i piwo lały się obficie.

Olgierd, już nieco podchmielony, siedział obok brata, wznosząc kolejne toasty. Właściwie byli już w momencie, gdy brakowało im nowych pomysłów, lecz nie przejmując się tym zbytnio wznosili te same ponownie, czasem kilka razy z rzędu.

\- Za dziewki, - zaproponował niestrudzenie Olgierd.

\- Piąty raz z rzędu? – oburzył się Kiejstut.

\- Abo to nie warte tego? – Olgierd mrugnął do przechodzącej kucharki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało w odpowiedzi.

\- To może chociaż wznośmy ich imionami, większa różnorodność będzie.

\- Przednia myśl, bracie, przednia myśl. Tylko że nie znam ich imion. Chyba że ty swoje podboje miłosne spamiętujesz.

Kiejstut mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi i zanurzył usta w kielichu. Olgierd lekko zaciekawiony niecodziennym zachowaniem brata powędrował wzrokiem, gdzie tamten wcześniej patrzył. Służka musiała już umknąć, idąc po kolejny trunek, bo teraz żadnej dziewki między wojami pijącymi przy tamtym stole nie było… Chyba że nie szło o dziewkę.

\- Kiejstut, - zaczął Olgierd niby od niechcenia.

Brat znów coś burknął, ale teraz miało to wydźwięk pytania.

\- Cożeś ty robił na polowaniu dzisiaj, że żadnej ubitej zwierzyny nie przywiozłeś?

Kiejstut wpatrywał się w swój kielich z intensywnością, jakby co najmniej wróżyć z niego próbował.

\- Aa, do lasu nie tylko na takie łowy można chodzić.

Olgierd zaśmiał się.

\- A pewnie, - przyznał. Zniżył głos. – A zdradzisz mi z którą?

Kiejstut pilnował się, by nie oderwać wzroku od kufla.

\- Nie. Nie twoja sprawa.

Jego brat najwyraźniej nie był w nastroju do zwierzeń, toteż Olgierd spróbował innym sposobem. Wrócił do przeczesywania wzrokiem stołu naprzeciwko. Mężczyźni pili równo, śmiejąc się i opowiadając na głos, który jakiego zwierza ubił. Wszyscy prócz jednego. Kochaś Aldony nie był najrozmowniejszym typem człowieka, a wśród ludzi i budynków ten wychowanek lasu robił się jeszcze cichszy; ale dzisiaj, jak mu się dłużej przyjrzeć, zachowywał się podejrzanie nawet jak na siebie. Przede wszystkim nie zerkał ukradkiem na siostrę Olgierda, a kiedy raz uniósł wzrok w ich stronę, natychmiast spuścił głowę i wrócił pośpiesznie do picia.

Olgierd zerknął z kolei na Aldonę i pod pozorną wesołością, dostrzegł w jej oczach troskę, kiedy patrzyła w kierunku kochanka.

Znów odwrócił się do Kiejstuta, który zdążył powrócić do swych poprzednich obserwacji.

\- Arunas? – syknął Olgierd.

Kiejstut drgnął i przeszył go morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Mówiłem, że nic ci do tego! I nie patrz tak. Ładniejszy niż niejedna dziewka, a do tego sam. Nie masz prawa mi nic zarzucać.

Ton jego brata obrał nieświadomie obronną notę. Olgierd patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, nic nie mówiąc. Czy to możliwe, żeby Kiejstut nie wiedział, że Arunas i Aldona…?

Olgierd westchnął i pokręcił głową. Zapowiadał się z tego niezły rodzinny dramat. Póki co, zrobił jedyną rozsądną w tej chwili rzecz – wrócił do picia miodu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Także jak widzicie seksu jako takiego nie ma. Jeśli ktoś tu zajrzy w ogóle i chciałby coś bardziej szczegółowego w miejscu kresek, to pisać wszelkie prośby, skargi i wnioski w komentarzach ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i jest kolejny trochę w odpowiedzi na prośbę, trochę, bo przyszedł pomysł, a braci Anny w serialu wciąż brak, kiedy ja już się przywiązałam.
> 
> Tempo akcji się zmienia bez większego ładu i składu.
> 
> Jest seks, ale wciąż ogólnikowo opisywany, więc nie zmieniam ratingu.

Książę siedział niedbale rozwalony na pięknie wyrzeźbionym drewnianym krześle ustawionym na podwyższeniu w przeciwległym końcu sali, gdy Arunas wszedł niepewnie. Zatrzymał się w pełnej respektu odległości, patrząc bardziej na czubki własnych butów niż na swojego pana.

Szybkie zerknięcie w stronę Kiesjtuta wystarczyło mu jednak, by zauważyć kielich w ręku drugiego mężczyzny i postawę znacznie bardziej swobodną niż ta, na jaką ten książę zwykle na co dzień sobie pozwalał.

Arunas wiedział, po co tu jest. Pogłoski o wyjeździe do Polski musiały być prawdziwe, skoro został tu wezwany. Jednak prawdopodobny temat tego spotkania nie odpowiadał na podstawowe pytanie, po jakie licho kazano mu się stawić osobiście, gdy wystarczyłoby słowo posłane przez pierwszego lepszego gońca.

\- Dziwny jesteś, - oznajmił Kiejstut i wciąż nie brzmiał jak Aldona, choć były to niemal dokładne słowa, jakich ona mogłaby użyć. – Większość ludzi niepokoi się, gdy znajdą się w środku lasu, a w osadach, między ludźmi, swoboda im wraca. Ty zaś reagujesz na odwrót.

Arunasowi nie przychodziła do głowy żadna odpowiedź, a przynajmniej nie taka odpowiednio uprzejma, milczał więc.

\- Wiesz, po co cię wezwałem?

Arunas pokręcił głową, włosy opadły mu na twarz. Odrzucił je kolejnym ruchem głowy.

\- Nie? A więc nie słyszałeś, że do Polski jedziemy?

Coś w tonie księcia się zmieniło, nie brzmiało do końca groźnie, lecz jakby zmierzało w tym kierunku.

\- Coś tam słyszałem. Wieść się szybko niesie.

\- I pewnie ciekaw jesteś Wawelu, jak reszta?

Arunas wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

\- Mnie tu dobrze.

\- Taak, wśród starych Bogów i drzew. Jedna rzecz czcić religię ojców, inna niszczyć święte znaki naszych nowych sojuszników.

Teraz Arunas podniósł wzrok, usiłując wyczytać coś z opanowanej twarzy księcia.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówicie, panie. Ja nic takiego-

\- Krzyża nie paliłeś pod posągiem Ganiklisa?

Oh, to. Ale jak książę się dowiedział?

\- Coś taki zdziwiony? Że wiem? Jak sam zauważyłeś, wieści szybko się rozchodzą, a księciu więcej rzeczy mówią niż prostemu rycerzowi. Podejdź tu.

Wspomnienia z polowania wróciły nieproszone, kiedy Arunas zbliżał się do księcia. U stóp schodów czuć było zapach wina.

\- Bliżej. Chyba nie kazałem się zatrzymać.

Arunas zmusił się do wykonania paru ostatnich kroków i przykląkł na najwyższym stopniu z pochyloną głową.

\- Darujcie, panie, - rzekł. – To już się nie powtórzy.

Ręka zanurzająca się w jego włosach przywołała kolejne, jeszcze żywsze obrazy z tamtego razu, ale nie odsunął głowy. To i tak niewiele by dało, poza palcami zaciskającymi się boleśnie w czuprynie.

\- Ja myślę, że się nie powtórzy, ale to, czy ci daruję zależy od tego, jak ładnie poprosisz. Postaraj się, to może zasłużysz na moje przebaczenie.

Nietrudno było zgadnąć, o co książęciu idzie, nie po tamtym incydencie. A jednak Kiejstut nie wykonał żadnego dalszego ruchu, patrzył tylko wyczekująco, z brwiami lekko uniesionymi, na Arunasa. W końcu ten sięgnął z wahaniem pod dolny kraniec książęcej tuniki. Lepiej mieć to już za sobą, nie przeciągać niepotrzebnie.

Ręce mu nie drżały, ale zwinne zwykle palce plątały się w wiązaniach ubrań. Kiejstut czekał cierpliwie, nie ponaglał go słowem ni gestem; ręka błądziła bezwiednie wśród złotych pasm prostych jak łodygi pszenicy włosów.

Było trochę inaczej niż tamtym razem, nie potrafił zdecydować czy lepiej czy gorzej. Lepiej, bo wiedział już czego się spodziewać; gorzej, bo tym razem wymagano od niego czynnego udziału, nie wystarczyło dotrwać na kolanach do końca.

Tym razem, może przez wino, a może przez brak polowania i krwi rozgrzanej uprzednio w pogoni za zwierzyną, zajęło to więcej czasu. Arunas starał się skoncentrować na zadaniu, nie myśleć o tym, że ktoś może wejść do sali i tak ich zastać. Przynajmniej Kiejstut był w miarę cichy, jedynie na końcu wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk, który w uszach Arunasa zabrzmiał głośno w pustej komnacie. Lecz może była to tylko jego wyobraźnia, bo nikt nie wpadł przez drzwi, kiedy on pospiesznie doprowadzał ubranie swojego pana do porządku.

Prawie wzdrygnął się, kiedy ręka Kiejstuta uniosła lekko jego podbródek, ale przyjemnym zaskoczeniem było, gdy druga przystawiła kielich do jego spuchniętych warg. Wina zostało najwyżej na jeden łyk, co jednak i tak miło przepłukało gorzki posmak w ustach.

\- Możesz odejść, - powiedział mu Kiejstut. – Tylko nie pal już krzyży.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Miałeś rację, bracie, - powiedział Kiejstut, podchodząc do brata ćwiczącego strzelanie z łuku.

\- Często ją mam, - odparł Olgierd, nie przerywając mierzenia do celu. – W jakiej kwestii tym razem?

\- Raczej w czyjej. To Arunas.

Strzała pomknęła do celu, trafiając w tarczę blisko środka. Olgierd sięgnął po kolejną, wciąż poświęcając jej więcej uwagi niż bratu.

\- Och? A mówisz mi to, bo…?

Teraz Kiejstut wydawał się szukać właściwych słów.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem… Znasz się na ludziach, więc może byś wiedział, co robić. On…

\- Sądziłem, że dawno minęły już dni, gdy mam ci tłumaczyć, co z dziewką w łożu robić. Z chłopem nie inaczej.

Kiejstut popchnął go w ramię, wystrzelona strzała minęła tarczę o dobre pół metra. Olgierd zaklął i w końcu odwrócił się do brata.

\- No to mów wreszcie, co ci leży na sercu. Szybciej powiesz, szybciej przestaniesz mi psuć zabawę.

\- On… jest jakiś taki niechętny. Słucha rozkazów, rzecz jasna, ale nic więcej.

Olgierd patrzył na niego bez słowa, nie pierwszy raz zastanawiając się, jak człowiek z sokolim wzrokiem może być tak ślepy. Z drugiej strony Arunas też mędrcem nie był. Aldona wyjechała, była żoną innego i najlepsze, co chłopak mógł zrobić, to zapomnieć o niej, a tymczasem snuł się jak duch po miejscach ich dawnych schadzek.

Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, właściwie czemu nie miałby bratu w rozrywce dopomóc?

\- Ciężko być chętnym, jak cię niemal straż z lasu wywleka i do zamku siłą prowadzi. A on nawet grodu nie lubi. Może zacznij od znalezienia jakiegoś ustronniejszego miejsca?

Kiejstut machnął na to ręką.

\- Ee tam. Polowanie w lesie było i nic to nie dało.

\- W lesie pełnym podówczas ludzi, - zauważył Olgierd. _A wśród nich Aldony._

Kiejstut zastanowił się nad tym, ale nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Spróbuję, - stwierdził w końcu i ku uldze brata odszedł do swoich spraw.

 

* * *

 

 

Przed wyjazdem do Polski pełno było bliższych wypadów, a to by kogoś zawiadomić, a to by się z kimś pożegnać. Ludzie na zamku krzątali się jak mrówki w mrowisku, pakując swój dobytek. Nie tylko ci, co mieli jechać, ale i ich rodzina i przyjaciele im pomagali.

Arunas nie rozumiał, o co robią aż takie zamieszanie. Nie wyjeżdżali tam przecież na zawsze jak jego Aldona, tylko koronację zobaczyć i wrócić. Jemu samemu wystarczał łuk i koń, toteż od paru dni nie miał co robić, prócz picia z kompanami z drużyny książęcej.

Bogowie chyba sprzysięgli się przeciw niemu, gdyż jednym takim razem podszedł do nich szeroko uśmiechnięty Kiejstut.

\- Za co pijecie? – zagaił i nie czekając na odpowiedź, sam uniósł swój puchar, - Wypijcie wraz ze mną za koronację mojej drogiej siostry Anny!

Arunas zakrztusił się i właściwie wdzięczny był, że akurat w tym momencie na jego plecach wylądowała ręka Kiejstuta, gdyż każdy mógł zrzucić jego zachłyśnięcie na niespodziewany gest księcia, miast na wspomnienie o Aldonie. Jakże obco brzmiało jej nowe chrześcijańskie imię.

Po paru głębszych łykach miodu znów mógł spokojnie oddychać i wrócić do słuchania tego, co książę mówił.

\- …w świątyni sprawę do załatwienia, dlatego pojedziesz ze mną jako moja straż.

Arunas przełknął kolejny łyk.

\- Ja, panie?

\- A któż by inny, jak nie mój najlepszy rycerz, - Kiejstut objął go kordialnie jednym ramieniem, lecz dość szybko zwolnił uścisk. – No, wskakuj na koń, jedziemy.

Droga w tamtą stronę przebiegła spokojnie, w miarę zwyczajnie. Nie spotkali nikogo prócz paru lisów i innej leśnej zwierzyny. W świątyni Arunas czekał przy wejściu, gdy książę rozmawiał się z kapłanem. Zauważył wzrok Kiejstuta z przyzwyczajenia przesuwający się po dziewczynach wokół, choć te przecież były poświęcone Bogom.  

Z powrotem, odurzony zapachem palonych w ofierze świętych ziół i ukojony cichym życiem lasu, Arunas czuł się niemal odprężony. Może niepotrzebnie podejrzewał księcia o ukryte motywy. Pewnie władyka już się nim znudził.

Z tego błogiego stanu wyrwał go głos księcia zarządzający postój. Konie mogłyby bez problemu dojechać do grodu Giedymina, ale Arunas posłusznie wstrzymał wierzchowca, po czym podprowadził oba zwierzęta do wody przeświecającej między pobliską olszyną, by tam mogły napić się i odpocząć.

Wracając na trakt, a raczej zarastającą z wolna przecinkę trochę tylko szerszą niż wydeptane przez zwierzynę ścieżki, stanął twarzą w twarz z Kiejstutem.

Nie cofnął się, choć miał na to ochotę. Stał tylko nieruchomo jak ofiara węża przykuta w miejscu jego spojrzeniem pod nieustępliwym wzrokiem Giedyminowego syna.

Książę nie był brutalny, gdy pchnął go na ziemię. Nie był niepotrzebnie srogi, gdy jego ręce znalazły się na ciele Arunasa. Ubrania zdejmował może zbyt nachalnie, ale poświęcił czas, żeby rozsznurować wiązania, a mógł je po prostu zerwać.

Gorąco krążące w jego żyłach brało się bardziej z przestrachu niż z uniesienia, jakie towarzyszyło jego spotkaniom z Aldoną. Właściwie książę był delikatniejszy od siostry, ostrożniejszy w ruchach. I może w miejscu, gdzie złapał Arunasa za ramię pokaże się parę siniaków, ale paznokcie nie rozorały jego skóry, a białe równe zęby ani razu go nie ugryzły.

Nie był okrutny i nie był brutalny, a jednak coś w środku bolało i nie miało to nic wspólnego z cielesną niewygodą.

Po wszystkim wciąż leżeli na ziemi, łapiąc oddech. Kiejstut poruszył się pierwszy, unosząc na ramionach i spoglądając na nagie ciało towarzysza. Arunas wiedział, że też powinien się podnieść, ale nie chciało mu się, leżał więc uparcie, zdecydowany ruszyć się dopiero na wyraźne polecenie.

Kiejstut nie zachowywał się, jakby mu się śpieszyło. Przejechał ręką po nagim torsie rycerza, strzepnął listek, który przylgnął do spoconej skóry, wyplątał małą gałązkę ze złotych włosów. Arunas znosił cierpliwie wszystkie dotknięcia.

\- Czy ty się kiedy uśmiechasz?

\- Wybacz panie, ale wesoły nie umiem być na zawołanie. Mogę zabić, wytropić, kogo trzeba albo samemu ukryć się tak, żeby nikt nie znalazł; ale szczęścia udawać nie umiem.

Oczy Kiejstuta błysnęły groźnie, ale jego głos w miarę spokojny, kiedy się odezwał.

\- Nie żądam tego.

Pochylił się nad Arunasem i pocałował go krótko i mocno, po czym wstał i zaczął naciągać na siebie rozrzucone w pobliżu ubrania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To wszystko wciąż inspirowane jednym czy tam dwoma półgodzinnymi odcinkami, w których trójka powyższych bohaterów się pojawiła na raz.


End file.
